Warfield Academy
Warfield Academy was a fictional boarding school and sixth form in England. Functioning under the under the auspices of the British Secret Intelligence Service, the facility was headed by Principal Bradford Milbanks and primarily catered for the children of internationally important figures. The reoccurring location appeared in the 1991-92 animated television series, James Bond Jr, and was subsequently adapted for its accompanying novelizations and Marvel comic-book series. Overview Situated at an undisclosed location along the English coastline, Warfield Academy previously hosted a counterintelligence training facility before becoming a boarding school for the children of important figures. As such, the site boasts a sophisticated security system, with high surrounding walls and an automated gate. Within the safety of the walls is the main hall, athletic fields and dormitory buildings. A legacy of its time as a spy training center, the principal's office contains a secret tunnel between the main buildings and the beach below. Unlike the majority of schools in Britain and Ireland, Warfield does not have a school uniform dress code; with the exception of its yellow and red athletic apparel for inter-college sports programmes. Also unusual for a British school, Warfield observes the US and Canadian practice of electing a student class president by popular vote. It is implied that Warfield has strong ties to the British Secret Service; with Admiral Billings, the head of its board of directors, also functioning as the head of SIS. Academic personnel *Admiral Billings - Head of board of directors *Bradford Milbanks - Principal *William Baxter - Temporary principal (departed) *Buddy Mitchell - Gym coach *Ian Watt - Science teacher *Hope Eternal - Science teacher (presumably departed)Episode #15 "Never Lose Hope." James Bond Jr.. Claster Television and Camelot Entertainment Group. 4th October 1991. Television. *Mr. Pollock - Science teacher (departed) *Dr. Drone - Geography teacher *''Unidentified'' - Drama teacher *Miss Pearce - Unidentified Students *James Bond Jr. *Horace "I.Q." Boothroyd III *Tracy Milbanks *Gordon "Gordo" Leiter *Phoebe Farragut *Trevor Noseworthy IV *Lotta Dinaro *Ann Genue (departed) *Violet Hughes (alumni) *Hayley Comet *Mr AndersonEpisode #09 "The Eiffel Missile." James Bond Jr.. Claster Television and Camelot Entertainment Group. 26th September 1991. Television. *Mr Barishnov *Mr Bermudez *"Moose" Images Warfield Academy, TV (2).png|Road leading to Warfield, as seen in Episode 19 ("Hostile Takeover") of the animated series. Warfield Academy, TV (3).png|The front entrance, as seen in Episode 19 ("Hostile Takeover") of the animated series. Warfield Academy Gate (1).png|Main gate, as it appeared in the animated television series. Warfield Academy, TV (4).png|School gymnasium, as seen in Episode 19 ("Hostile Takeover") of the animated series. Warfield Academy, TV (5).png|School cafeteria, as seen in Episode 19 ("Hostile Takeover") of the animated series. Warfield_class_pin_(Location_Danger)_2.png|Warfield class pin, as seen in Episode 8 ("Location: Danger") of the animated series. Trivia *The Academy shares its name with the real-life village of Warfield. Unlike its fictional coastal namesake, the village is situated in the English county of Berkshire, roughly 50 miles inland. *Owing to the series' production in the United States, much of the school life presented in Warfield resembles that of an American high school. References Category:Locations Category:Buildings & Landmarks Category:James Bond Jr. locations